Short
by Hellicahead
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat, antara pertemuan tak terduga, Hinata adalah anak kecil yang ingin tau segala hal yang dilihatnya. Termasuk saat tidak disengaja mengikuti arah gelindingan sebuah biji pohon. Dan dari biji pohon itu membimbingnya kepada seseorang yang asing bernama... Gaara. / Author bingung ngasih genre. / Baca sajalah...#krik


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Story © Hellicahead**

* * *

Semua terjadi, di musim gugur di bulan September. Saat itu Hinata sedang berkunjung ke rumah neneknya yang di daerah Shikoku untuk berdoa mengikuti tradisi keluarga setiap tahun. Hinata masih berumur sepuluh tahun saat itu, niatnya Hiashi mengajaknya hanya untuk membuat Hinata lebih mengenal keluarga dan budayanya, tentu saja Hinata sudah meminta izin pihak sekolah untuk meliburkan ia sampai musim dingin, karena di Jepang khususnya di daerah Kansai,Chubu,Kanto,Tohaku juga Hokkaido sudah terasa dinginnya musim dingin, berarti hanya seminggulah Hinata kembali belajar di Sekolah Dasar di Tokyo.

"Jangan jauh-jauh ya." Nasehat Hiashi ketika melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan mungil Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan mengelilingi halaman luas itu. di setiap rumah keluarganya, selalu memakai gaya rumah Jepang kuno. Itu budaya yang harus di terapkan dalam setiap keluarga Hyuuga.

_Pluk!_

Hinata menoleh saat melihat biji pohon yang jatuh menggelinding kearah sebuah pintu yang di tutupi ilalang. Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat begitu banyak ilalang berwarna cokelat itu masih setia mengelilingi pintu berbentuk bundar tapi terlihat pendek, pintu itu memang pendek tidak benar-benar pendek sih, tapi tingginya sama dengan tinggi badan Hinata yang hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Hinata hanya menatap sekitar, merasa sudah sepi ia mulai menerobos masuk kedalam ilalang, dan membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu kusam itu. Hinata mulai memutar kenop pintu yang sudah karatan itu dengan hati-hati.

Saat Hinata merasakan hangat menjalar di tubuh mungilnya, ia kebingungan. Ini musim gugur, dan beberapa hari lagi musim dingin, seharusnya dingin yang menusuk tulang akan terasa, bukannya kehangatan. Di tambah lagi, rerumputan disini masih berwarna hijau pekat seperti warna musim semi. Bahkan Hinata melihat bunga-bunga kecil di sekitaran pinggir pohon. Ia tersenyum, membuka syal dan sweater yang ia pakai dan berjalan mendekati bunga-bunga warna-warni itu.

Ia mencium bunga-bunga kecil itu, menyesapkan bau-bau bunga khas itu dengan riangnya. Ia memetik bunga-bunga kecil itu dan mulai merangkainya, baru akan memulai Hinata melirik kearah samping pohon, dan ia menemukan kelinci berwarna putih bercak-bercak hitam. Ia sumringan, lalu dengan pelan-pelan menggapainya, 'sedikit lagi' gumam Hinata ketika ujung jari mungilnya sedikit lagi menyentuh telinga kelinci, namun sang kelinci menyadari dan mulai melompat kearah lain, Hinata melupakan rangkaian bunganya, dan mulai mengejar kelinci itu, ia pun tanpa sadar bahwa sudah memasuki lebih dalam hutan. sampai akhirnya, sang kelinci mungkin capek dan memilih menyerah. Hinata bersorak riang ketika ia berhasil memeluk kelinci itu. "Nah kamu ngga bisa kemana-mana, ikut aku pulang ya." ucapnya dengan mencium kelinci berbulu bersih dan lembut, ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia pun baru sadar dan mulai melihat sekeliling.

"A-aku dimana." ucap Hinata tengah memangku kelinci itu. "O-otou..san." gumamnya dengan badan gemeteran. Ia mulai parno dan merasakan suara berisik di sekitarnya, ia mulai menunduk ketakutan sambil memeluk kelinci itu. "O-otousan." Panggil Hinata lagi, namun suara-suara gemeresik ribut itu semakin ramai, Hinata tidak bisa membendung air matanya, ia pun sesegukan dengan sendirinya.

"Oi, cebol."

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap seseorang di balik pohon. Raut muka Hinata yang acak-acakan dan berantakan itu kembali menampilkan senyum, tanpa melepaskan si kelinci, Hinata berlari ke arah pemuda. "A-aku selamaaattt.." ucap Hinata mendekati lelaki itu, lelaki itu hanya mengelak dan sukses membuat Hinata menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

"M-maaf." ucap pemuda itu melihat Hinata meringis. Hinata menoleh, dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kakak, kok pakai topeng?" ucap Hinata lagi. Lelaki itu tak menjawab, Hinata bangkit, dan mulai berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, pemuda itu hanya mundur saat Hinata mulai melangkah mendekatinya, terus dan terus seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata menaikkan tenaganya yang berjalan menjadi berlari, pemuda itu dengan sigap menggeser tubuhnya.

_BRUK!_

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ucap Hinata meraung merasakan perih di keningnya. Lelaki itu langsung panik takkala melihat darah mengalir di dahi Hinata. "T-tunggu sebentar.. oke?" Pemuda itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata masih sesegukan ia memegang dahinya dengan tangan kirinya, melihat warna merah pekat. "Uuuhhh hiks.."

"Ini, oleskan." ucap pemuda itu yang ntah dari kapan sudah di samping Hinata. Hinata meraih dedaunan berlendir itu ke dahinya, ia mulai menangis takkala merasakan perih di dahinya. "Udah jangan nangis. Itu nanti cepat sembuh." Ucap lelaki itu lagi. Hinata menatap pemuda itu, berniat minta pelukan, tapi pemuda hanya memundurkan badannya. "Jangan, aku tidak bisa di pegang manusia. K-kamu peluk kelinci itu saja."

Hening…

"Kamu darimana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia mengambil ranting pohon, "Pegang ini, aku akan kau pulang." ucapnya lagi.

"T-tapi aku ti-tidak t-tau dimana." ucap Hinata masih sesegukkan. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas berat di balik topengnya, "Sudah ikut saja." Hinata mengangguk dan meraih ujung ranting pohon tipis itu, tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya, Hinata masih memeluk kelinci yang ia tangkap tadi. "Mau sampai kapan nangisnya?" tanya sang pemuda itu dengan nada jengkel.

Hinata hanya diam, tapi air mata nya semakin deras. Sang pemuda hanya geleng-geleng, "Kau boleh membawa kelinci itu pulang, asal di rawat dengan baik ya."

Hinata menoleh, "Me-memang kelinci ini punya kakak?" tanyanya polos, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk ragu. "K-kalau begitu, terima kasih. Aku pasti menjaganya." Kali ini air mata Hinata sudah tidak mengalir lagi, ia tersenyum sambil menciumi kelinci yang tidak memberontak itu.

"I-ini seperti ke-kencan, ha-hanya saja t-tidak romantis."

"Keehh, tau apa anak kecil sepertimu tentang kencan."

"A-aku sering menonton drama-drama picisan di tv."

"Kau tidak boleh nonton seperti itu, kau belum cukup umur."

"T-ta-tapi a-aku suka."

"Tidak boleh."

"B-boleh."

"Tid—"

"Boleh.. boleh.. boleeeeeeeehhh!" ucap Hinata masih kekeuh, ia melepas pegangannya di ranting itu dan berjalan sendiri, sambil memalingkan mukanya. Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia merasa sudah paling di depan, Hinata menoleh takkala tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki lain sepertinya. Saat ia berbalik, pemuda itu sudah berhenti dibawah sebuah gerbang, masing-masing tiangnya dihiasi tali tambang dan kertas-kertas putih seperti ada mantra pengikat di selipan kertas putih itu. Hinata tidak terlalu mengambil pusing, toh itu bukan urusannya.

"Kau ikuti saja jalanan ini, nanti ada sebuah tangga, dan turunlah. Desa ada di bawah." ucapnya pelan. Hinata mengikuti arah perkataan sang pemuda, lalu melihat kembali pemuda. "Sudah sana." usir si pemuda kemudian. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, tangannya yang memeluk kelinci mencoba melambaikan tangan kearah si pemuda.

"Namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Kalau kakak?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manis. Lelaki itu tak menjawab, Hinata masih menunggu sabar, sampai akhirnya Hinata mendengar namanya di panggil-panggil dengan suara yang amat di kenalnya. "A-ayah!" pekik Hinata ketika ia membalas panggilan-panggilan yang kecil itu semangat.

"Namaku….Gaara."

Setelahnya Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah si pemuda, tapi pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berlari menuruni anak tangga. Di bawah suara Hiashi sudah menyerukan nama Hinata takkala melihat puteri sulungnya yang hanya tersenyum lebar. "A-aya—"

_STAK!_

"BODOH!" jitakan Hiashi mendarat bebas di kepala mungil Hinata, saat Hinata berusaha memeluknya. Hinata hanya meringis, "Ayah kan sudah bilang jangan jauh-jauh! Kenapa masih nakal!" bentak Hiashi kemudian, Hinata hanya menunduk sambil terus memegang kelinci. Kemudian, Hiashi memeluk Hinata, "Ayah kan khawatir, kamu itu paling ceroboh." Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata yang bergetar karena ulahnya.

"T-tapi Hinata balik pulang Ayah." ucap Hinata polos.

"Balik pulang? Jarak kuil ini sama rumah nenek mu itu tiga meter dan kau—astaga Hinata!" panik mulai menyelimuti Hiashi takkala melihat darah di dahi puterinya saat angin meniupi poni ratanya. "Kemana baju hangat dan syal kamu?" Hiashi berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan puterinya, ia mengibas poni Hinata untuk melihat luka puterinya. "Kita pulang, ini sudah malam." Hiashi dengan sigap membuka baju hangatnya, memakaikannya untuk Hinata, dan menggendong puteri kecilnya itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Hiashi berdiri, sepasang mata _emerald_ melihat kejadian itu. "Lebay." ucapnya lalu terkekeh, ia lalu mengibaskan syal kini sudah melilit di lehernya dan itu berwarna ungu pudar—milik Hinata. Lalu ia menghilang…

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/T :**

**Ini cerita layak publish nggak sih? #ngek  
setidaknya walau pun tak layak, yahh dilayak-layakkan.  
sedang mengisi waktu kosong saja dan nemu fiction ini di dokumen lama, dan ide membuat ini sudah mentok sampai disitu saja (kayaknya).  
oia, ini sedikit terinspirasi dari anime ****'Hotarubi no Mori e'**** tontonlah, dan saya yakin kalian suka. #cieileh**

**Yang nunggu, Hey! We Meet Again.  
ettoo… err… bakal saya tunda sampai selesai UN. Hanya tinggal merias sedikit kok. Awkwk  
mohon maaf jika saya salah kata, typos, atau segala macamnya.  
saya terlalu malas membaca ulang. ahe XD  
**

** Saya mau fokus UN dulu, buat yang kena SEMANGAT! KITA SAMA-SAMA BERJUANG! *hoi*  
Yang baik hati, doakan ya semoga lancar-sukses-dan LULUS ~  
muehehe sampai bertemu selesai UN minna.**

**Pekanbaru, 24 Maret 2013.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan Review ~ **

**.**


End file.
